


Shut up

by Heyhayl37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhayl37/pseuds/Heyhayl37
Summary: Saeran can't fall back asleep.  I wonder why.





	Shut up

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended to be incest! You can interpret it however you want though. I hope you enjoy!

The clock read 1:00am. The room was dim, due to a nightlight. Saeran made the terrible decision to take a 5 hour long nap during the day. Now he's wide awake and bored as hell. He wanted to go see If Mc and saeyoung were awake but he thought they probably weren't. "Gahhhhh!!! Why did I sleep, I'm so bored now!!" He huffed into his pillow. He got out his phone and decided to just browse on newTube.  
"Ah so you can make ice cream with half and half huh?" Saeran quietly says to himself. Just as he closed out of the newtube app, he heard a little noise that made him jump a bit.

 

"Huh..? What the hell was that?" He knew it couldn't be an intruder or vanderwood so he just assumed it was the wind. As Saeran was about to find his nimtendo gs to play his favorite game, he heard a noise again but this time it was a bit louder. "Ok this is getting annoying now" "mc and my brother should be asleep so what could that be?" This time a new noise came. "A-ah S-saeyoung.." Saeran froze completely. "Are you fucking kidding me right now" "it's one in the fucking morning why do they gotta do it now?!" Saeran wanted to bang on the ceiling to let them know he could hear them. But he just decided to look for his earbuds to listen to loud music. He got up and scrambled to find them as the noise still echoed throughout the place. "Fuck fuck where did I put them?!" "Oh i left them in Saeyoung's room shit" he went back in his bed and tried to cover his ears but it wasn't enough.

 

"Mc.. you feel so good.." Saeran feels like if he can listen close enough, he can hear the wet sounds. Saeran gave up and just let the noises happened. "Ah.. ah.. I love you Saeyoung..!" Saeran began to wonder, "does it really feel that good?" Saeran wanted nothing more than for the noise to stop. "Ah ah ah nhmmm fuck yes!" The noise just got louder to him and he started to pay attention to it. "Why do they have to be so loud though..?" Saeran held a pillow to his chest. He started fidgeting in his spot. "Fuck.. I'm getting hard.. and over my sister in law and twin brother." "I'll just ignore it, it's weird to jerk off to this." Saeran shut his eyes tight but the moans echoed in his ears. He was visibly panting now trying not to touch himself. "Oh I love you Saeyoung! Touch me there please!" "Fuck fuck I can't anymore " Saeran cursed to himself, palming his erection through his pajama pants. 

 

He couldn't take much more of this so he stripped down to his boxers and he took out his hard cock while visibly shaking. "Fuck it's been so long since I've done this " saeran hissed under his breath. He started to slowly stroke his cock but even then it felt so good he had to take a breather. "Ugh.. why am I so damn sensitive today" he was already leaking pre cum and he barely touched it. "Mc.. if you keep sucking like that.." Saeran will hate himself for this when he's finished but right now he's so horny he can't think straight. "Fuck.. ah.. shit" he stroked his cock a little faster. "Shit I'm not gonna last long" normally Saeran would edge himself but that all changed. "Saeyoung.. you can cum.." "ah Mc! I'm cumming!" That was the last straw for Saeran as he lost control of his own body and jerked himself to an intense orgasm. "Fuck.. I haven't came that hard in so long.." Saeran breaths heavy. He couldn't hear them anymore which he was relieved.

As he was cleaning himself he noticed his phone lit up. A text from Saeyoung saying "thought you were asleep sorry that you had to hear that!!" another text came in as saeran was still processing that first text. "Although maybe me and mc should be loud more often, sounds like you enjoyed yourself ohohoo" his face was as red as his hair. "I'm going to bed now" saeran said.


End file.
